Accident
by RinTheOrangeSuperstar
Summary: I never wanted this, of all things to happen. I ended up hurting the one I cared about most. All because of the game. Jealousy. I could say this was an accident. But it's not. Wanting to give someone a innocent gentle push to back off, but end up giving them a shove. (ALL NERU POV) Taking votes for pairings! R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - The Start

Accident - Chapter 1

**I never wanted this, of all things to happen. I ended up hurting the one I cared about most. All because of this stupid game known as Jealousy. I could say this was an accident. But it's not. Wanting to give someone a innocent gentle push to back off, but end up giving them a shove. (ALL NERU POV) (Pairings: RinxLenxNeru, MikuxKaitoxMeiko KaitoxLukaxGakupoxGumixMikuo Accepting votes for pairings!)**

(Neru POV)

I hate Mondays. The start of another "great" week. I groaned, pulling myself away from the cushy warm bed. I looked at my clock to see I was running late. Not a surprise. I'm not usually late, but I don't get my panties in a twist to get to school. In fact, I take my time so I look nice. I don't want to be a mess. I guess there IS an upside for today. Musical auditions are tonight. I was super excited. The reason? Because, Len is going to be there. I don't know if he has a partner yet, but I will try my best to catch up to him. I ran off to school, hoping I wouldn't get yelled at for being late again. "Neru, over here!" I turned my head to see Miku Midori. Ah, flashbacks. I remembered the first time we met. We were at the Carnival... and she was puking. What a lovely memory. I lent her my cellphone so she could get a ride home. She looked familiar... and she was. She's just in a different class than I am. "Neru?" I looked up, pulled from my thoughts. "Um...you okay?" "Yeah just... feeling nostalgic today." I answered back, brushing imaginary dust off my skirt. I looked up at the clock, and saw we had about 12 minutes left. Me and Miku usually just stand outside until Len or Rin gets here. We don't talk very much, but we are still good friends. Miku can be really sweet, but trust me, she can be a blackmailing devil. Miku is very pretty, and sometimes I am very jealous of her beauty, but I know I am pretty as well. Miku has a crush on a boy who's 2 years older than her! Kaito Tsura. Unfortunately, I've heard that Meiko Chidori likes him too. Hm... let's see. She has a brother named Mikuo, and he's nice... for the most part. I have had feelings for him... but I am ashamed to say I forgot about them. I didn't want to like someone who wouldn't like me back. That all changed when I met Len Kaijou. I fell for him. Big time. I really didn't care if he didn't feel the same. I didn't give up on my heart. He is really kind-hearted, and he's one of the boys who is not afraid to cry his heart out. Len does express his feelings, but I know that sometimes he will fake a smile, just so none of his friends will worry. It seems as if he doesn't need pity. I really like that about him... B-but, I don't really like talking about my feelings. It doesn't really embarrass me, but it makes things a little awkward. But hey, everyone needs to rant once in a while. Back to Miku. She's right in front of me. Snapping her fingers in my face. "Neru! Is that nostalgia, or did you just not get enough sleep?" She hissed. "Um... both?" I chuckled. Miku sighed. "Hey Neru, Miku." Len waved. "You're late!" Miku teased. "Technically, I'm actually not. I'm... 3 minutes early." He smirked. "Whatever you say banana-boy." I looked to my right. Then to my left. I could have sworn I heard Rin... "Boo!" Someone smacked their hands over my eyes. "What the hell...?" I said. "Rin, you're acting so childish." "Shut up Len! Your blowing my cover!" She whispered. I slid her hands off my face. "Nice try Rin." I said, narrowing my eyes a little. You see, I never really liked Rin Arisato much. Miku knows of my crush on Len... but... it is my suspicion Rin likes Len too. I'm not mean to her, in fact, I do think of her as a friend. I just don't want her to get very close to my crush, and dare I say it, make me jealous. Yes, I am jealous. She has known Len for... forever! But, I still have a chance. A big chance. I won't blow it!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Secret

**Hi there everyone! I have a 3 day weekend! Friday off, Saturday and Sunday off! I'm so happy! If I come up with more ideas, I promise to update and write! Hopefully you like the story so far. Please read and review! Also, I figured you should know the ages of all the characters! I may add more, depending on my ideas.  
**

**Neru: 15**

**Len and Rin: 14**

**Miku:16**

**Kaito and Meiko: 18**

**This chapter contains some mild Neru x Len and mild Gumi x Mikuo.**

**~MeganRin**

Accident - Chapter 2 

(Neru POV)

I looked out of the small window in my classroom, observing the birds fluttering across the sky. I felt the sunshine against me, and I felt as if the light was giving me a warm hug. I stared into the classroom. Ms. Hidaka was rambling on about something, but I couldn't hear her. I felt as if I was in my own little world. I looked at the door, Class C-3 printed boldly against the door. I stared over at Len. His blonde hair sparkled, and I felt myself blush a little. I turned back, hoping he didn't see me looking at him. When I snapped back to reality, I realized I had been daydreaming. Luckily for me, I didn't get caught. Len was writing down notes, but when he stopped he took a glance at me, and I looked back. I tried to avoid his eyes though, so I looked down at my notebook to see tiny scribbles. Blushing, I flipped it over to a clean page. I'm guessing I did that while floating off to dreamland. It only took me a few minutes to write down the crap from the board. I wasn't going to flunk a test because I forgot to take notes. When I finished, I set down my pen with a yawn. "Neru Fubuki, and Len Kaijou." The teacher said. "Yes?" I said. "Since you are both done with your notes, I need some paperwork delivered to the office, so would you two be willing to help?" She asked. Me and Len shared a glance, and nodded. "Alright, Len you take the blue papers, and Neru you take the green ones. They are the field trip forms from last week, and the parent approval sheet. Just set them on the counter in the main office." She smiled. Me and Len each took a stack of papers and headed down the hallway. "So..." Len started. "So..." I copied. We both laughed a little. "How's...life?" He asked. "Um...wonderful I suppose, if you like having family reunions were you don't know nearly anyone there." I said nervously. "Hehe, yeah. Do you like talking to them?" "Sort of. I do talk with them, but...I usually take breaks to text people. I'm not very shy and all, but I can't stand being around them sometimes. Most of them are either old people, or toddlers..." I blushed. "Oh, I see." He nodded. We continued walking for a while until we reached the office. We set them on the counter as she instructed, and left. I wanted to ask Len for his phone number, but it would be awkward, so... I remained silent as we walked. "School is so boring." I sighed. "I mean, I like learning new things, but... I never get enough sleep!" "Really? Is that why Miku is saying your spacing out all the time?" "Probably. Although I do sometimes get nostalgia." I smiled. I remember the first time I met Len... the 4th grade. We bumped into each other, and I was apologizing, while he just laughed and smiled. We became friends after that because of Miku. Len and Miku met... wow, I actually don't know. "Len, can I ask you something?" "You just did." He teased. "Len!" "Fine." "How did you and Miku meet?" "Oh... simple. Miku and I are neighbors." He answered. "Neat." Once we got back to class, the bell rang shortly afterwards, and we headed off to lunch. Me and Len walked together with Miku. I spotted Mikuo talking with Gumi Yaishino. I believe I have mentioned her before... I didn't pay too much attention, but I did see them holding hands. Cute. I'm happy for them... that is, if they are dating. Besides, why hold a hand if your not dating? Wouldn't that be weird? Maybe I'm just out of it today. I saw Rin too. She looked a little sad. Instead of sitting with us, she just passed by without saying a word. "That's odd... Rin went to the library for some reason." Miku said, looking back where Rin was just a moment ago. "So, who's ready to go spy on her?" Miku smirked. I pondered. Should I...? Eavesdropping is so not my forte. But... I do enjoy it every once in a while. "I'm in." I smiled. We looked at Len. "Sure?" He shrugged. We packed up our things and headed downstairs. This was defiantly going to be interesting...


End file.
